SPELLBOUND
by Guardian of the Phoenix
Summary: WHAT IF HARRY WENT TO BEAUBATONS AFTER FOURTH YEAR THIS IS ALL JK CHATHERS I JUST PLAY WITH THEM
1. Chapter 112 sorry my bad

chapter one SPELLBOUND

It was clear and sunny at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic on the grounds of the school lay a seventeen year old named Harry potter next to him was his friend and lover Raven Delacour he was brother to the school favorite Fleur but he had a different mother who was a full veela so he had more veela tendencies then his older sister. Raven? said Harry in French. Yes darling Raven said in his cool sexy veela voice that made him want to shagged him right there. Have you seen Gabrielle she was suppose to start this year and I have haven't seen her at all. No and I don't care she can go to hell said Raven coldly he always hated talking about his sisters. The raven hair teen drew back some he always got along with them since their veela powers weren't as strong but the Delacour siblings never did Raven was very set in his ways and always got his way the Delacour sisters were very snobbish at least Fleur was. Harry decided to things friendly. Is Fleur still getting married this summer? Yes that was he got. To who again? Some wizard named Bill Weasley a curse breaker at the English wizard bank I saw him once he had red hair in a ponytail totally gay if you ask me? You are one to talk Raven said a voice it was his sister Gabrielle. Hello Gabe said Harry what can we do for you. Madame Maxime wants you both in her office. Both boys bushed off their powder blue robes and went to the office.

chapter two

At Hogwarts a handsome young man named Draco Malfoy prince of Slytherin was finishing his potions essay when his bodyguard Crabbe walked up. What is it? He said the headmaster wants to see you sir. Draco went to the office on the way he ran into the muggle born witch Granger. Watch it bitch he said. Fucker said Hermione. Draco gave the password to the office and went inside professor Dumbledore was sitting in his chair with his usual twinkle in his eyes. Did you want to see me sir? Yes Mr. Malfoy said Dumbledore I wish to ask you as a prefect would mind looking after two new students form Beauxbatons they will have to be here a while so they will have to be sorted. Yes sir said Draco what are their names sir? A Mr. Delacour and a Mr. Potter Harry to be exact. Draco froze the Harry potter the boy who lived here? Sir do you mean? Yes Mr.Malfoy Harry Potter the boy who. This was going to be an interesting year.

chatper 3

Back at Beauxbatons Harry and Raven walked to Madame Maxime's office Raven tossed back his mane of sliver hair very veela- like and said "I do hope you haven't done anything wrong my love" he took out his wand and said "orchideous" a dozen roses appeared in his hand "it pays to be sweet love" seeing as Harry open his mouth he knock on the door. enter boomed a voiced they entered. "Good afternoon headmistress" they said she nodded "Boys we here at Beauxbatons hold a high reputation in magic therefore I will send my most cleverest pupils on a program to Hogwarts" she turn to Raven."Mr. Delacour you have surpassed all in your studies you perform charms and spells in first year then most would appetent to do and Mr. Potter we all know your story the boy who lived well I will say this you two for your last year of schooling you will go to Hogwarts in two days make sure and pack is that clear"? They both nodded and left. He was going back to Hogwarts Harry Potter was really going though after the triwizard tournament incident he needed to get a way so in fifth year he came to Beauxbatons the first person he met was Raven Harry was stuck dead how beautiful he was it never accrued to him that there were boy veelas he only see the female ones at Quidditch world cup. Harry looked at Raven "I wonder does he really want to go" he thought "um Raven" yes Harry. "Do you really want to go to Hogwarts I mean do you speak English" Raven looked at him "yes I want to go and yes I speak perfect English why?" No reason it's just you look so sad to me and I know Beauxbatons feels like home to you like Hogwarts was to me". Listen I love you and anywhere you are is home to me.

chapther 4

The boys made their way to their dorms to pack their things Raven cast six pack spells and all his things went in his powder blue trunk. "Now were is Midnight Harry have you seen him." Yes you stunned him because he was casing Hedwig." Raven looked in the corner and saw him. He pulled out his wand and said "Ennervate" the cat awoke blinking his eyes and threw up "scourgify" Raven waved his wand and it instantly vanish the cat sick. Harry finish packing when Raven asked so what is it like Hogwarts. Harry went in to tell him about Hogwarts his friends and the ghost. "So why did you leave it sounds perfect to me" "it's compacted"he said"so how we are getting there" I guess portkey. "Or we will take the carriage with the horses" said Raven "then again with Madame Maxmie I wouldn't be surprise if we were riding unicorns." A moment of silence past. Raven then muttered "Colloportus" the door swung and locked itself. "Harry amore what is with the boy who lived stuff I never understood it." Harry looked taken back how could he not know it was a legend. "Raven love are you kidding you really don't know I mean everyone knows." Raven looked at " well you because of my veela genes I am mostly confined to the manor and only allowed out on the grounds and if what tell them is of a serious then they would not tell me!" Harry had to take a seat this was too much. "Well have a seat this is going to take a while." And Harry told his lover of his life from the dark lord to family and friends and finally to his godfather when he was done Raven face was full of tears and it was something to see a veela cry. I love you. Was all that was said.

chapter 5

Back at Hogwarts Ron and Hermione was busy preparing a welcome home party for their friend. Ginny kept pointing her wand at the decoctions and rearrange to her liking. "Ginny" said Hermione "I am warning you if you don't stop I shall hex you" "Hermione" said Ginny "this party is for my husband or future husband and I want everything perfect is that clear Granger" Hermione looked at the red head with disgust in was all in her head besides Harry was sure to pick her and she would be Hermione Potter alright that was the only reason she was hanging with these weasels sure people thought she and Ron were going out but why would she want some poor wizard when she could have someone rich and famous. "Come on girls" said Ron "Harry will be here soon and we'll never finish in time." Both girls glared at each other and went back to work at that time two people walked though in the common room Draco and Pansy the three looked at them. "What do you what Malfoy" said Hermione. Pansy looked at her "shut your mouth mudblood we only came to see them are they here yet both me and Draco will looked after them while they are here. WHAT?????? Pansy smiled "oh didn't you know as purebloods and perfects we have the honor of helping Harry and the Beauxbatons boy around so they can get familiar with Hogwarts". Ron was about to say something when a voice rang out "will Ron and Ginny weasly Hermione Granger Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson report to the headmaster. They left wondering what is going on.

chapter 6

That night both Harry and Raven left Beauxbatons they were on their way to number twelve Grimmauld Place the house Harry inherited form his godfather and who wish they didn't have to go there he never set foot inside since Sirius died. Raven looked at his boyfriend with some concern he now knew his whole story and was more worried then ever Lord Voldemort was trying to kill him and before they left he heard his boyfriend cast a spell called Muffliato on the door of the Headmistress but a few well chosen words in French and sliver sparks from his wand and he listen to the whole convention. I want to leave a will said Harry. Madame Maxine looked unsurprised she reached for some Floo Powder threw it into the flames she called out a name a tall bald man step out he was a lawyer called Mr. Jenkins. Two hours later if he died Raven would own everything that was Harry's would be his. Raven secretly did this also a year ago. They soon arrived at Number twelve Grimmauld place it was more filthily then Harry said it was. Didn't they have a house-elf? He said out loud. Harry's face turned dark and he didn't say a word. Raven conjured some candles and lit them with his wand he magicked them in the air. He looked around once it was fixed up this place could be inhabited Raven on a pile of rags on a chair or at least he thought it was but when the rags moved he shot up into Harry's arms who pulled out his wand. The creature stood up it was Kreacher the Black's house-elf he looked at Harry with disgust. Oh master is back mudblood potter is home with some pureblood pretty boy. He laughed darkly.

chatper 7

KERACHER!!! Harry bellowed as elf still laugh. I have an order for you from now on you listen to him as well he is also master of this house unless I say other wise you got it? Oh yes master I have no choice but to obey said Kreacher with a false bow. Good, Raven remember this is your house too so feel free to do as you wish. Raven turned to the house elf show me the second largest study in the house. He turned to the steps walk up he followed but first waved his wand and seven more house-elves appeared. This are my house-elves he said to Harry then to elves listen I want you to obey Harry as if he was me and I want you to clean this house top to bottom is that clear. Yes sir they squeaked and vanished Raven went upstairs to the study he wanted and it was a dump he whipped out his wand and used the Cleaning Charm on the desk and chair he sat down conjured some more candles and sticks and lit them he looked around and saw a few charms and spells is just what it needs and set to work in an hour times the place looked like home the color was powder blue there was a fireplace he pointed his wand at it and said Incendio a fire was roaring as though it was for hours the candles disappeared as the warmth of the fire filled the room. Winky he said and an elf pop in I dinner in an hour the best and some wine from father's stock. The elf left leaving him alone in his thoughts.

chater 8

Harry was in the master bedroom thinking of Sirius tears flowing down his cheeks. Sirius I am so sorry I got you killed I wish you was here I would show you my boyfriend he is very good looking well he is half veela as you can see I wish you could meet him. The door opened and a crowed of people busted in. Harry said his friends Ron Hermione said Harry he looked around the weaslys were including Fleur and all the Order members and to his surprise Draco and Pansy as well. Harry was going to ask what were they were doing there when Raven came in and he was not happy I am going to kill that house-elf and burn his body straight to HELL!!!!!!!. What did he do? Ask Harry angrily If he do something foul I will help you. He wracked my study just when I clean and tidy it up he said he was helping. Raven? Said Fleur in disgust it was then he saw everyone. Oh you have company I will come back later he turned to leave when Harry grab him and every one this Raven Delacour at this Fleur toss her hair back and said what are you doing here little brother? in French he said in English and he was not lying he could speak it very well and with his accent it was very arousing. I dear sister am going to Hogwarts to finish school and I will be staying here with Harry. It was Ron who ask are you part veela too? No I am half-veela on mom's side. Now I think my elf has finished dinner and he left.

chapter 9

Dinner that night wasn't as merry as they hope. Tonks kept trying to impress the young half veela with her shape shifting powers and he could care less meanwhile he was watching as Ginny who was trying to get close to Harry who was talking with Ron and Hermione it was then Bill Weasley Fleur's fiancé started to talk to him. Hello mate I guess we will be in-laws huh? You know Fleur never said anything about a brother. We don't get along she was always jealous because I have more veela magic then her and can enchant anyone male or female. She was always accusing of stealing her lovers and father always favors me for some reason I don't know and we never see eye to eye. That' a shame said Bill my family's just had another row with Percy my younger bother but we always make up in the end. Darling what are you whispering about said Fleur from next to him. Nothing love I was getting to know your brother say where are you living now. With Harry he is my boy- I mean my friend he wasn't sure if Harry told them yet. It was then Harry said who Raven he is my boyfriend the whole table went quiet Raven felt all eyes on him oh this was not going to end well. After dinner they retired to their rooms it was a tiring day and Raven knew they have not heard the last of this. To his delight he would be in the master bedroom with Harry. Was that really what you wanted to do Harry I mean if you weren't ready I understand. Harry smiled at his lover and said I want to know and started to kiss him it was then Raven let loose his veela charms and Harry could not control himself he pushed deep inside of him making him moan louder it was a good thing he put up a silencing charm on the room. As Harry finally came he held Raven close to his heart.

chaphter 10

In Ginny's room she Ron and Hermione were discussing Raven. It is his Veela powers he is using them on Harry I just know it said Hermione I read all about male Veelas their powers are stronger then females. Is there a way to break it said Ginny some spell or charm to counter it. Only true love can break it or if the Veela dies said Hermione and like dragons and giants they are extremely hard to kill or stun it'll take a least six wizards to stun him twelve to kill him. Wait a mo' said Ron what house is he in they didn't sort him he could be in any of the houses so if we keep him from Harry it might wear off . Brilliant Ron said Hermione I am sure in he be in our house he sounds like he belong to Slytherin then Gryffindor come on let's go to bed. The next morning Professor McGonagall knock on the door of Harry's room Raven who was up answered yes he said Mr.Delacour she said we need to sort you into your house she then explain about the four Hogwarts houses Raven put on the hat and it whispered. Well , well I not sure where you'll fit maybe Slytherin or Gryffindor after thirty minutes it shouted GRYFFINDOR!!!! Raven went back to the room and ask Harry what house he was when he said Gryffindor Raven said so am I and embraced him. Oh Harry I can't wait to get to Hogwarts come on lets go find your friends and kiss Harry it then the doors opened and Pansy walk in and watch the Veela male getting snogged by Harry was too much for her. If you two are done we can leave for Diagon Alley to get Raven's and your supplies Raven got off Harry and followed Pansy he rather like her she was as mean and rude as Hermione and Ginny were. So how long have you and Potter been dating she said. Three years ever since fourth year and I love him.

chapter 11

Raven and Pansy talk for a while so what's it like to be half Veela. It is very annoying sometimes people looked at you with hate or lust in their eyes or jealously mostly wish I was a pure blood like you. Oh please that is load of bullshit both of my parents are Death Eaters and I may not have a life after this all because they had muggles. Yeah I don't understand that why do they hate them so much in some muggle families produce some of the best wizards and witches like Harry's mum. What about my mum said Harry from behind. I was asking Pansy why do Death Eaters hate muggles and I was giving good example of muggle born witches. Everyone was waiting downstairs Snape looked up at them and said well they have finally grace us with their presence. Where were you boys we have been waiting for twenty minutes snapped Mrs.Weasley who was acting strange since last night. It was fault I was so happy in Gryffindor house and none said we were going out to Diagon Alley said Raven grabbing his sliver cloak. Winky he said. the female elf appeared guard the house the usual enchantments a house guarding spell and a containment charm. Very good I will have some wine for and master when you return. Thank you Winky so Harry where is this Diagon Alley he ask though he saw the look Ginny sent him for making her house. God I hate that bitch he said to Harry who looked at him strangely. Why do you hate Ginny? Because she give me such a dity look I am sure she hates me. Don't be silly Raven said Harry I am sure she wasn't. Raven wasn't so sure he thought he might keep an eye on the Gryffindors.

CHAPTER 12

It took twenty seconds by Floo to Flourish and Blotts they needed a whole new set of books for Hogwarts as Harry ordered thier new books he looked around his eyes falling a big book a draiy it was red with a gold lion in the center it was perfect for harry he ask Mr.Blotts how much is this dariy. Mr.Botts looked at book it will cost a even 1500 Galleons it is encanted to do a number of magical things it aslo has a specail Fidelius Charm on it so olny the owner and people he or she trust will be able to read it. whoa said Raven I will take it and could you engrave it HARRY POTTER please. yes MR.Delacour said Mr.Boltts tapping the book with his wand the HARRY POTTER came up in gold letters. On the other side Harry saw the same book but it sliver with a powder blue Raven in the center he bought it with the words RAVEN engraved on it.I know he will love this thought Harry. ah Potter came the same drawling voice of Draco Malfoy. I wondered were you went off too. I was looking for Pansy I thought she might be with Robin. Raven said Harry I think he somewhere here I swear he always does this and why do I let him get away with it? Sex said Raven Pasny from behind And from


	2. WITCH FRIENDS

IN A REMOTE PLACE A DARK MAN WAITS WITH A DARK PLAN.

HE WHO MUST NOT BE NAMED WAS PISSED SO PISSED HE SHOT A KILLING CURSE AT ANYONE WHO HAD BAD NEWS

WORMTAIL HE HISS GET IN HERE NOW!!!!

THE POOR LITTLE MAN SLOWLY WALKED IN. YES MILORD HE SAID HOPING NOT TO BE KILLED.

HAVE YOU NEWS OF THE BOY? THE DARK LORD'S EYES FLASH RED

ALL WE HAVE IS THAT HE HAS A LOVER A VEELA BOY NAMED RAVEN SIRE WORMTAIL LOOKED AT HIS KNEES PRAYING THIS WAS GOOD.

A LOVER? THE BOY IS GAY WELL I THINK I HAVE A PLAN WORMTAIL WE SHALL TURN THIS WIZARD DARK AND IF HE HAS ANY POWER OVER POTTER THEN I WILL COMMANED HIM TO TURN THE BOY?

BUT SIR HOW WE CAN'T GET NEAR POTTER AND HIS LOVER IS BOUND TO BE THE SAME.

I THINK WE CAN HELP SIR SAID A VOICE NEAR THE DOOR. THERE WERE THREE GIRLS BUT SOME MAGIC BLOCK HIM FROM SEEING THEM

WHO ARE YOU? HE DAMANED

WE ARE THE TRIX SISTERS ICY HREAT OF ICE,DRACY LADY OF DARKNESS AND STORMY QUEEN OF STORMS LISTEN OLD MAN WE HATE RAVEN AS MUCH AS YOU HATE POTTER IF WE WORK AS PARTHERS WE CAN GET RID OF THEM.

THE LORD THOUGHT ABOUT THIS. FINE BUT HOW WILL WE-

DON'T WORRY YOU'LL FIND US. AND THE GIRLS DISAPPERED LEAVING NOTHING BHINED

WHERE DID THEY GO

HOW THEY GO IN IS MORE LIKE IT BUT I TRUST WE SHALL USE THEIR HELP NEXT THEY COME I WANT TO KNOW TELL EVERYONE!!!!

THE DARK LORD RATHER LIKE ICY SHE WAS CRUEL AND HREATLESS LIKE HIM OH THIS IS THE START OF A DARK FRIENDSHIP


	3. MARRIGE PLANS AND A SERCRT LOVE

back at the book shop harry and raven were very busy very indeed. after a quick kiss Harry looked at him Raven I need to ask you something.

Raven look confused

I want to ask you -he got down on one knee - to be my bride I mean groom whatever.

Raven was in shock such that he fanited.

when he came to he could see stars.

Harry amore he said once he could stand I had a funny dream he laugh it was the one were you want me to yours forever.

um Rae that wasn't a dream. Harry open a small box with the largest dimonad ring. please be mine.

ye-ye-ye-yes.Raven could hardly say the words hey what will everyone say when we tell them?

oh Raven said Pansy form a line of wizards who saw him fanit inculding the whole order Hermoine and ginny looked as if they are ready to kill in fornt.

oh well never mind he said then he shouted I AM GETTING WED.

the store began to cheer all execpt draco hermione ginny ron and mrs.weasly.

Raven saw this and wonder why well he knew with the others but draco he couldn't understand why he knew he was with pasny or was he?

in the shadows a young witch of 17 watch with a dark grin. oh this is perfecrt

Raven and harry talk of nothing but the wedding. well harry if i like hogwarts we can have it there if not Bauxbatoms kay

harry nodded and thought of his life with his new husband

Of course the others were not so happy.

that bastard raged Ginny we have got to do something quick.

hey said Ron i heard male veelas can have kids like females right hermoine?

Hermione nodded yes but i don't think he is old enough to start yet they have to be seventeen at least.

DAMNIT.said Ginny he is sixteen and only for a few months or so if that slut gets pergent i will rip that baby out myself.

Ron was now very scared of both his girlfriend and his sister he often wonder how he got into this mess oh yeah hermonie's ass and he is blood though sister.

um guys do we need to go though this they are happy and that is what we want for harry right.

If looks could kill Ron would 12 feet under form the looks both girls gave.

SHUT UP FUCKER they screamed.

Ron went quiet again. it was no use talking to them.

now the real question is how to break em up I mean Raven has both wizard and veela powers he must have a weak point right ginny.

right hermoine but what i know he won't say but maybe Ron could get it out of him.

WHAT!!!!!!!!!

yes good thinking Gin Ron make friends with and then find his damn weakness.

Ron walked to Raven who was holding Harry's hand. Hello Ronny he said sweetly trying to hide his dislike for him.

hey Ron were is GINNY and HERMOINE said Harry

Oh um they are having... a girl talk yeah that's it and I didn't want to hear them say who was the cutest in school.

That is obvoious said Raven it's Harry

Meanwhile

DRACO!!!!Pansy said for the hunrdth time

Huh?

Do wake up i said said I know you like Harry Darke and don't deind it you talk in your sleep.

So want if I do he is getting married there is no hope hell he is Love with Raven.

Well why can't you share Harry I mean two hot fucking guys one a pureblood and the other a veela i think i am jealous.

Come on Pas I don't think Raven will share and i don't blame him.

I think i will have to paly matchmaker thought Pansy

SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A MINTUE BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK HARRY AND RAE GETTING HITCH AND MAYBE THERE IS A LITTLE ROOM FOR DRACO IF YOU ASK NICE


	4. ATTACKED

WARNING HAS SLASH SEX CURSING STRONG AND MPREG. I DON'T OWN TEM NONE BUT THE ONES I MAKE UP OH AND MILD RAPE SCNE.

* * *

Back at the black house Raven felt werid like something was missing but what he couldn't but wonder what. he was in his study Harry was with his 'friends' he slowly fell asleep. 

It was dark he was alone then RAVEN he turned who was calling him he heard his name again but this time he felt storng rough hands on his waist he turns and see a face he hoped never to see a again.

"BALTOR"

" Long time no see my sweet princess you will always be my princess you know" said the dark hair guy.

" You bastard I want nothing to do with you I reget the day I fell in love you but that is over I will marry soon and you will be in my past my dark past"

Raven soon found himself on the floor or whatever it is.

" YOU WILL ALWAYS BE MINE NOW AND FOREVER"srceamed Baltor

"NO!!'

"RAVEN WAKE UP"

He woke with a jolt he looked around Pansy was stadning in fornt of his desk" What happened" she asked

" Nothing a nightmare Iguess I was sending a email to mother and I must have fallen a sleep"

" what's an email" said Pansy

Raven then told her all about how in certein wizard countries they use Muggle tech like laptops and cell phones and how they even worked in places like Hogwarts.

" I rember that Granger saying something about that in fourth year that you can't use that stuff because of the magic"

"Well yes and no the ones wizrads and witches use are enchanted to handle that"said Raven

"Oh well does help with homework and stuff" said Pasny

"better then books Harry has top grades in potions now before that he blew up part of the school making a love potion" Raven fell out his chair laughing at the memory.

" That sounds like him what happen"?

" Well he was stareing at me the whole time and added the worng thing" said Raven

that was it Pasny fell over tears coming to her eyes

after a moment they both calmed down

"So how did you and Harry start dating" Pasny asked

" It was the start of term and I was on my way to the welcome dinner and I had just broke up with an old boyfriend and I was down then I met harry lost like a little puppy I thought he was very cute the headmistress told me that we would have a new student who only spoke engish so I was told to help him well at frist we were only friends he and I were a hit with the grils they often said " We paid you to kiss" well we went red faster then a tomato well he was fend up IF WE FUCKING KISS WILL YOU LEAVE US ALONE and he kissed me and well we two classes because we didn't stop only when the head said something did we see we were still kissing. he was in a fit of giggles now.

"So you only kiss because of a few girls said Pasny Shocked " I he did heroic like save you or something"

Before he could say anything the door and Ron Hermione Ginny and Dumbledore walk in

" Now what" Thought Raven " Hello everyone what do I own this lovely visit he said a painful smile

" Ah Mr.Delacour we would like to have a word with you alone Miss.Parkinson would you wait outside please said Dumbledore with some coldness in his voice

Pansy looked as if she wasn't going to move but Raven said " Go I will be fine" she left looking at the four with deep haterd.

" Now Mr.Delacour it seems we have a small problem said Dumbledore

" Oh and what is that Dumbledore" said Raven coldly

" You Mr.Delacour you see not many wizards and witches will look kindly on your marriage to Mr.Potter they would like to maybe see oh say Miss Weasly or maybe Miss Granger if she wasn't taken marry him.

" Well I am not marrying them I am marrying Harry Potter you old bastard you and that twit in the back can rot in hell because I will be MR.RAVEN DELACOUR POTTER and there is nothing you can do about it.Raven said

" CRUICO" Roared two voices

Raven was hit with sudden pain he was srceaming so loud he was sure the whole house heard.

"EOUNGH MISS WEASLY GRANGER WANDS DOWN NOW.

both girls lowered their wands

" You bitches will pay for that" said Raven

" Harry will be believe you and with Dumbledore no one else will said Ginny in a voice that made his blood run cold.

"See the error of your ways we can do so much worse and we have quite a few poeople who agree as well said Dumbeldore with a dark look in his eyes "You will do well and obey me he is our weapon in this war and you pureblood or not will not mess this up for us" he ponited his wand at him "Cruico"

"EXPELLIARMUS" shouted a voice near the door it was Harry and Draco both had thier wands out Pasny ran to Raven on the floor " I went to get Harry and Draco" she said

" Thanks" said Raven " I told you so Harry- but he stopped in midsentce he never seen him this angry.

"You fucker"snarled Harry "I should kill you were stand and you three my so called friends will rue the day you did this we are no longer friends and Ginny I would never love you ,you worthless shit I hope you rot in hell bitch I am ashamed to have once call you my sister now get out here NOW!!!!!!

" Mr.Potter we have only you best intrset at heart"

"BullShit Dumblefuck when this is consdier us done and that goes for the weaslys except Bill and Fleur seeing as they will be my in-laws other then that fuck the rest" Harry was so pissed.

Raven could see fire in boy's eyes even Draco and Pasny were backing up " Better be lucky they don't put you Azkaban Raven come on" they left the study Darco Harry and Raven went to the masterbedroom

"Honey are you okay" said Harry " this is my fault I sould have listen to you"

" I can't beleive they would use a unforgivble cruse like that" said Draco " I knew Weasly and Granger wanted Harry but damn I bet they would use the Avada Kedavra curse I mean I think your hot but I want your happiness too.

" You think I am hot" said Harry with a strange smlie he looked at Raven who seem to be thinking what he was

Draco turned red " N-n-no of course not he said

Raven walk up to him and kissed him " That's not what you said Harry I It's time for a little fun"

Draco gulped this was going to be a long night

* * *

sorry the sex was cut short there will some sex in the next one oh and they are fanilly a couple Raven Harry and Darco or are they? hmmm REVIEWS PELASE


	5. SEX AND A WARNING

THOSE WHO DON'T LIKE BOY/BOY SEX DON'T READ

* * *

Harry sat on the bed watching the other two kissing and cressing till he had an idea he waved his wand and all three boys stood naked as the day they were born. 

" well someone can't wait" said Draco sly

" It's the half-blood in him" said Raven " He usally just rips off my colthes and tie me to the bed"

he wished he didn't say that. " INCARCEROUS"

"Oh fuck" Raven was tied to the bed " this is not funny HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!

"Yes it is" said Draco licking his chest

Raven surpressed a moan " Bastrads fuck me now both of you"

"Are you sure Raven that's a lot to handle" said Harry cheeckly

"Well with Draco it might hurt but you shouldn't a porblem"

" ha ha very funny"

they got into postison and with a thurst both Harry and Draco felt like they were in heaven the feeling of Raven and themselves well they knew this woudn't the last time.

" HARDER DRACO HARRY HARDER!!!!"

they lasted for ten hours fanilly they reach their max Harry and Draco came inside Raven who came on the sheet.

" That was amazeing" Panted Harry

" Yeah I want to do again and soon" said Raven

"Well their are a few good places at Hogwarts Pansy showed me last year one is the Room of Requirement" said Draco

" Oh yeah I remeber that room I found it in third year it is perfect"

"yeah and it will be just the three of us and Pasny who is outside trying to listen but I cast a spell so she can't" Raven gave a wicked smile " Maybe we should invite her too"

" Raven don't even think about it you and Draco are more then enough for I think all my cum is inside you"

"Hey guys let's get some sleep we leave in the morning then we have afternoon classes" said Draco

"I hope we have Charms class that is my favorite I have the highest marks at Beauxbatons in Charms" said Raven

they snuggle up and fell right to seep.

it was dark Raven couldn't see were he was then saw a light up and a lady holding something no holding a baby no three babies.

he took a closer look they were boys but- one had blonde hair and grey eyes the other messy black hair and green eyes that's not possble he looked at middle one it had sliver hair and blue eyes.

"what is going on" he thought quick as a flash they disapperded " were did they go" he asked

the woman no it wasn't human it was a veela in swriling robes place a hand on his belly " here they are ,take care of them they are yours"

the veela soon vasinshed and he woke with a jolt.

Harry went down to braskfest he bumped into Mrs.Weasley " dear I was just coming to get you what is Ginny talking about you not wanting to see us anymore"

"Just that Molly when school and the war is done I never never what to see or hear the name Weasley ever again" said Harry so coldly it would have froze hell.

Mrs.Weasley looked ready to faint "It's him he's trying to tear my family apart Harry we are your famliy we love you" Mrs.Weasley sob on and on.

Harry just shook his head " Mrs.Weasley get a grip looked for all you've done I thank you but I was never part of your family by blood now I am staving good day" he moved past her

Raven meanwhile was in the loo being sick " Oh fuck this wierd I have never been this sick before in my life."

he went down to eat only to meet a pissed off Molly " You what did do to our Harry well whatever spell you put on him we will counter and you will pay"

It was then Fleur walked " Raven are you sick Draco said you voimt all morning" said Fluer in french

" Yes I think I have the flu or something sis and why do you care? said Raven in french

"Mr.Delacour" said a voice they turned it was Pofesser McGonagall " We need to discuss your classes"

" Alright follow me" said Raven they walk to his study he took off his guarding spell and walked in.

"Is the place warded from unwanted listeners" said Minerva

"Yes why"said Raven

"I wish to warn you Raven and to let you know that you are not alone at Hogwarts there are a few teachers who if you need help will be there Flitwick Sprout and Snape plus myself "

"But why I don't get it" said Raven

" For many years we watch Albus he is nothing like a kind man he wants people to think he is cruel and heartless he left poor Harry with those foul Muggles we were so happy when he left for Beauxbatons we feared when he came back he fall his control but as luck would have it he met you and now Albus wishes for us to break you up" said Minerva

" wow I have my own Dark wizard to deal with I must tell the headmistress Hogwarts and it's stundents need a new head and fast".

"yes well we must go here is a list of your classes when we get to the Castle you have Charms class then Trasfiguration potions and so on Raven oh yes you pasword for apartment is Love"

" our what"said Raven

" well married or will married get their own rooms yous is behind the founders Pantings on the seventh floor he thought he could make it up to Harry by giving you the best rooms"

" As if that old son of a bitch can forget it Harry is mine and so Draco if he whats to be"

"Mr.Malfoy you and Potter"said Minerva shocked well so that was all noise was about"

Back in the table Harry and Draco were worried Raven didn't come down yet

"Where is he" said Draco

Raven appered next him"who" he said

"were you?"

"later Harry"

an hour later they were in fornt of the fireplace both Harry and Raven got grab some floo and said " HOGWARTS" and they were engulfed in green flames

* * *

well there you go sorry about the sex i will try and make it reviw NOW!!!!! 


	6. I am WHAT

Harry and Raven got of the fireplace they were in pofesser McGonagall's office " boys you have Charms class now off you go" she said

They walked down the Charms corrdier Raven had to adimt Hogwarts was nothing as Fleur said " A school for fools not wizards"

" Today Class we will do the Aguamenti charm nonverbally take your cups- Oh Mr.Potter welcome back" the tiny little wizard said looking at them "please take your seats and here are your cups and I will there in one moment"

" AGUAMENTI" thought Raven and water came out of the wand and into the cup.

" oh wonderful class you see Mr. er "

"Raven Delacour" said Raven

" Delacour 50 points to -"

" Gryffindor"

" Well 50 to Gryffindor now next week we'll sart wandless magic does anyone know what that is"asked Flitwick

" magic done without a wand sir not easy but mangeable" said Raven

" good 10 more points now for 50 more can you do it" of course he was kidding but Raven looked at full cup and all the water vanished

everyone looked at him as if he grew an extra head even Harry " I never knew you could do that" he said

" you never asked me I have done for years" he said waiting for a grand effect it came Flitwick almost fainted " well why don't help some of the others in fact I have three could help Ron Hermione and Ginny "

" yes sir " said Raven smileing " I have got over a 110 points for Gryffindor" he thought to himself

" Now class back to work Mr.Delacour you may walk around and give your help to anyone who needs it"

Raven walk to the Slytherins they were a scary looking bunch in fact they look so grim Millicent Bulstorde he knew by sight their familes were old friends but he hasn't seen her since before he went to Beauxbatons.

" Hello Mill long time no see it's been six years right?" said Raven

she gave a nod not looking at him he knew she still had a crush on him waving her wand over her cup nothing " Think of water that's helps too you know" she close her eyes and soon her cup was filled with water.

"Thanks Rae" she said as Slytherin got 20 points

As soon as class was over all of Harry's friends ran to him " Hey Harry gald your back" said Dean

"Thanks Dean" said Harry this went on for hours before " Raven were did he go"

"oh well here I am in plan sight but being left out" said Raven

"Ha ha very funny Raven now meet my friends" said Harry

Bloody hell this year will be tough.

over the next few weeks Raven was the hit of but the odd things kpet happing every morning at the same time he got and was sick in the bathroom it didn't go away till noon then what he ice cream pickles and nasty things his magic too was acting odd the spell s were more powerful even simple summoning charms brings more then the thing wanted.

"that's it Raven we are seeing the nurse right now" said Pasny with Harry and Draco in agreement

" I am fine I sure it is the flu coming" said Raven as the nurse looked him over

atfer many test she shook her head" it was only the thing" she thought

" Raven this going to be a shock but you are pregnant" she said

she was right it was too much all four teens fell over she sighed and wave her wand they came back to focus.

" I can't be pregnant I am a boy we don't get PREGANAT!!! " said Raven

" No but male veelas do" said Pasny " we read about a case in history of magic"

" you didn't know you could get preganat"said nurse

" No if I did this wouldn't be a shock now would witch" he snapped

the others looked in shock he never snapped like that

"Now now your hormones are going to be a little out of wack so clamed down it is a good thing you have two powerful wizards as lovers or they would be in trouble"

" Oh don't worry they are "he snarled

" Raven drink this poiton you'll better and won't kill them they are the fathers of the babies atfer all" said Madam Pomfey

he sotfed " Babies"

" yes three all boys it seems and now drink I will alert the headmaster and your famlies tonight

" Oh great" said Raven " That's all I need"

they left the wing.

the nurse turn to the third bed " Mr.weasley time to get up your fine"

Ron got up but looked pale Ginny will have a cow now but how to tell ...

* * *

well I got him knock up but it's not over let 's see when a red hair witch finds out review please 


End file.
